Mass Effect Aftermath, Thane
by 300zs360
Summary: A fan fic about how Shepard copes with Thanes Death in Mass Effect 3,


Mass Effect-Aftermath

The cabin feels lonelier then usual. Kelly's usually used to being alone, she usually likes it, but knowing that Thane is dead, knowing that he is gone, just pains her heart. She takes another swig of whisky and plants her face in her hands. She feels so lonely, so angry. She lifts her head up from her hands and looks at Lassie, her sniper, with frustration in her emerald green eyes. She wants that cyborg assassin dead.

She takes another swig of whisky before hearing the cabin door open. She looks and sees a familiar Drell. "Thane, how" "Shepard its me". She shakes her head and looks down. She looks back up to see Liara. "Oh" She purse more whisky into the glass and starts drinking it. "I thought you could use some company, you've been alone since Thane-" She stops before she finishes the last word of her sentence. "Died" Kelly finishes sounding like she may cry "You know I don't get it I've lost soldiers before, hell I've lost friends before, you know with the Suicide mission, but this". The cabin door closes behind Liara . " Kelly, drinking isn't going to help" She drinks back the whisky left in the glass and slams in down. There is a purse before Liara walks over to Kelly and sits by her. "Shepard let it out"

There is a very long purse whilst Kelly looks down at the floor with eyes full of pain, before She, bursts into tears. Liara holds her gently. "Shepard let it out". Shepard screams before getting up and smashing the whisky glass on the side wall of her cabin. Liara watches Kelly with sadness in her eyes, as she punches a wall repeatedly and cry's whilst screaming. She eventually falls to her knees. A sadness fills Liara and she takes it on herself to get Kelly up and her lightly hug her. "Its going to be okay. I got you". The anger's gone, but the sadness and loneliness still stays with her as Liara leads her to the bed, and looks at her with caring eyes. "Get some rest Kelly, you'll feel better after"

Some time later, Kelly's eyes open to the darkness of her cabin. Her head aches and she needs time to see clearly. She speaks through to Joker via, her a communication devise. "Joker could we make a stop at the citadel please" "Sure thing commander, may I ask why" "I want to get some air, maybe a casual drink" "Ok sure"

As she steps onto the Citadel, she finds herself wondering where Cordens Den was. She found herself wondering if the place still existed. After a wonder around the Citadel she finds the outside locations of it. She finds Cordens Den not long after. The place has changed since, she was here last. The colour scheme had changed and the music is slightly harsher. She walks to the bar and orders a double whisky. She can't help but feel that something has lead her here something within her, like her sadness or maybe her desire to be alone today, although as she looks at her watch she notices it is only the evening. She looks at the time with surprise on her face before hearing a familiar voice beside her "Kelly, feeling better" She takes a long sip of whisky before responding. "I'm getting there I suppose" She takes another sip as Liara looks at the fluid. "Getting drunk won't help you" There is a purse before Shepard responds "It's helping me cope". Liara looks hurt, "Shepard do you forget you have friends to talk to" After Liara finishes speaking Kelly bangs the glass down on the bar "Friends" she repeats back to Liara with a raised tone "Someone who gave me to Cerberus, A certain individual named Ashley Williams, who still resents and hates me even now for having to join Cerberus, although it was way out of my control, yeah I have some great friends" Kelly looks at Liara with a raged expression as Liara looks pained as though Kelly's words where a dagger to the heart. Kelly then looks around, realising that a lot of eyes have been drawn to her. Liara say's nothing and walks away. Kelly ignores the eyes that are currently watching her and goes back to her drink.

The next day

It is about 3 in the afternoon when Kelly awakes, with an even bigger hang over then the first. The room feels lonely once again and the sadness still lingers within her. The silence continues as Kelly gets out of bed and holds her head in hand. She sees a whisky bottle on her desk and picks it and and takes it to the bath room before pouring it down the sink and dumping the bottle on the floor. She looks over at her shower and wastes no time in getting naked and stepping in. She moans with pleasure as the water comes into contact with her skin. The silence then returns for a few seconds before she begins to sob lightly. She rests her head agaist the shower wall as she cries "I'm sorry Liara, I'm so sorry" her sobbing continues.

Tired of crying she finds herself sat on her bed with a towl around her body. Her red ringed eyes look up at the ceiling as she sighs in defeat. She then hears a voice from her computer "Kelly may I come in". Kelly walks over to the computer. "Sure Liara, let me just get dressed" After talking she takes a breath and looks at a picure of her and Thane. "The mission will continue for you Thane, for you and everyone else who have given there lives"


End file.
